


It Seems We Have A Problem

by Emiko_Yamagata



Series: Wasteland Worries [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Yamagata/pseuds/Emiko_Yamagata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan was known more as Courier Six. First day on the job,and she was already shot in the head and buried. When she gets patched up,she forgets almost everything she knew. She'll have to learn all of her skills over again if she wants to survive in this Wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seems We Have A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This starts at the beginning of New Vegas,and will include most of the quests.

Evan sat up on the couch as she began coughing. “You’re awake, good. Let’s see if we can get you up.” She slowly lifted herself up and followed the man. His name was Doctor Mitchell, and apparently he had patched her up after she was shot in the head, which she barely remembered. “Alright, now we’re going to do some quick tests so I can see how much your memory was affected.”

After the examination, she realized she didn’t have her glasses with her. “Wait! Did you see my glasses? I…” she trailed off as she glanced around. Looking towards a desk, she found them. Evan followed the doctor to the door, where he handed her a Pip-boy. Opening the door, tumbleweed flew into her face, making her fall.

With a groan, she pushed herself off the ground. Not far away was a robot. “Hey!” she yelled out as she ran after him. “Wait!” Suddenly the robot stopped, and she crashed into him, once more falling. “Howdy there pardner! The name’s Victor.” Evan struggled to sit up, until he helped. “Thank you. I’m….Six. My name is Courier Six. Nice to meet you, Victor.”

The robot turned slightly. “Likewise, friend! You be careful now!” he left and Evan found her way to the Prospector Saloon, as Mitchell told her to. Inside was a woman named Sunny-as was also mentioned by Mitchell-who helped her work on her aiming with some old bottles. Sunny seemed friendly enough, as did her dog.

Evan had finished fixing a radio for Trudy, and now had 373 caps. With a gleeful grin, she headed towards the old school Sunny mentioned to her. Equipping her laser pistol, she prepared for battle. Suddenly she sighed. “I’m a scavenger. No better than a lowly bandit…” She had to survive, she rationalized. 

 

Lovely. Evan had just defeated a group called Powder Gangers,and she was now off to a city by the name of Primm.


End file.
